


Ride For Life

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Exhibitionism, Object Insertion, On the astral planes of crack, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, enema play, gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Based on this prompt: ‘Everything’s a dildo if you are brave enough!’—Erumpent Horn Edition





	Ride For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descaladumidera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/gifts).



> I have no words for how this has gone so horribly wrong. I could claim it to be extreme crack and I think it is? But 4k of the least sexy NSFW arse stuffing somehow doesn't seem like it can be classified as crack. I am so sorry.

Surprises were almost part and parcel of any rescue operation. The rescue of Percival was no different except the surprise wasn’t quite what anybody could have ever imagined. It was Newt who stumbled across the hideout where Grindelwald had stashed his hostage and it was too late for him to quietly leave in order to bring backup with him. The door shut behind him with a little more force than he’d intended on his sneaking around in abandoned looking mansions.

“Welcome mysterious traveller, welcome.” Grindelwald swept down the stairs with a grandiose smile. “What brings you to my part of the woods?”

“I’m seeking something that I believe you have hidden. A man that’s more precious to most than they’d even dare realise.” Newt replied, feeling like he’d dropped into a nightmarish fairy tale where he was the unwitting prince rescuing a princess from the clutches of a grotesquely, offensively stereotypical witch.

“Ah, my prize. My bargaining chip.” Grindelwald nodded and clicked his fingers. There was a crash in a room nearby. “Shall we retire to the sitting room to see if we can reach a deal?”

In the immaculate room sat Percival, tied up in dramatic but impractical shackles and he scowled at Newt as he entered. Grindelwald followed him into the room and clapped twice. A tray with two teacups and a steaming teapot appeared on the table.

“Perhaps a drink before we negotiate?” Grindelwald gestured and Newt sat down on an armchair. Once seated Grindelwald poured them both some tea by hand before he settled on the sofa next to Percival.

“It’s awfully kind of you to offer to negotiate for Percival.” Newt nodded and took a sip of his tea. It was some of the best he’d ever tasted and he struggled to hold back a moan. Opposite him Grindelwald chuckled and took a dainty mouthful too.  
“It’s not a negotiation.” Newt frowned at him but let him continue. “Think of it as an all or nothing game.”

“Like Death?”

“Rather like Death indeed, I took great inspiration from him.” Grindelwald nodded delighted that someone acknowledged his genius. “You get to pick the game, I beat you at it and I take you along with Percival as mine. But if you win? Then you and Percival walk free. It’s that simple.”

“And if I don’t want to play?” Newt asked and Percival looked so offended behind his gag.

“That’s a forfeit and you’re mine to keep then. Surely you’d want to feel that you at least had a chance to escape. Not that you will win mind you, but I want you to feel like you tried your best.”

Newt drank more of his tea as he thought. His eyes flickered to Percival and back to Grindelwald before he nodded.

“You picked a game?” Grindelwald asked with excitement and Newt nodded. “Please tell me it’s not chess or something equally boring. I want a new challenge.”

“It’s not chess. It’s not a traditional game so to speak. I want to see which one of us can take a bigger item up the arse.” Percival choked on air, Grindelwald almost dropped his cup and Newt leaned back in his chair. “Anything is a dildo if you’re brave enough, Mr. Grindelwald. The rules are quite simple. It’s not a game of one-up-man-ship, rather a matching game. If I take it, you must. If you take it then I must. Whoever backs out or fails to take an item after the second attempt loses. We can make it more difficult and say if you orgasm that is also the end of the game. The loser being the one who spills first.”

“I love it. I’ll play.” Grindelwald smiled. “I do so love a novel challenge. When shall we begin?”

Newt stood with his hands on his belt.

“No time like the present.” His trousers hit the floor with a clang. Opposite him Grindelwald stood with a cocky smirk and began to strip. Poor Percival sat all but forgotten on the couch, with an eyeful of two half naked men about to embark on the most ridiculous game he’d ever heard of just to win the right to his life. All things considered Percival didn’t know who he hoped would win.

“Would you like to flip a coin as to who goes first?” Newt asked. “Or if you’d prefer I’ll always go first. That way you only ever have to match me after I’ve succeeded in something.”

“By all means, please go first.” Grindelwald gallantly allowed. He clapped twice again and this time the silver tray on the table held two rather large bottles of lubricant, a glass bottle of water and two glasses. Newt eyed them and smiled.

“Nice choice. You’re obviously an anal connoisseur.” He took a bottle of lube and looked around the room. After a moment his eyes alighted on some slender candles over the fireplace. “Let’s go nice and easy to begin with, shall we?”

Percival watched the man, nude from the waist down walk to grab a candle, douse it in a generous amount of lubricant, grabbed the mantelpiece as he bent a little. After gently circling his hole with a slick finger he lined up the candle and pushed it in with a small sigh. The candle was barely the width of a finger but it still made Percival’s eyes widen, for anything to have gone in so easily it meant the man had practice. Once the candle was almost all the way in Newt let it go and turned to look at Grindelwald over his shoulder with a satisfied smile.

“I believe it’s your turn.”

In the interest of a fair competition it was agreed that as they knew copious amounts of cleaning spells they would be happy to use the same item. That was how Percival got a front row view of two men stuffing larger and larger things up their butts. He watched how after the candle had been cleaned, slid into Grindelwald with surprising ease and cleaned again, Newt looked around the room with a small frown.

“May I make a suggestion?” Grindelwald purred with a devilish smile. Newt merely nodded and his opponent clapped. A cucumber materialised on the silver tray and Percival stopped breathing for a moment. It was a sizeable vegetable, one that he would never have even considered putting anywhere near his backside let alone shoving it inside. Newt merely smiled pleasantly and picked up it up. He hefted it in his hand, taking in the weight and shape of it.

“Classy.” He said eventually and tipped his bottle of lubricant over it for a very generous dollop. This time he sat back down in the armchair and flung a leg over the armrest, completely at ease with how everything was on display for the occupants of the room to see. After a moment’s thought he flipped the cucumber so it was rounder end in first.

The back of the sofa dipped and Percival was alarmed as Grindelwald leaned over the back, elbows on the cushion. He stared intensely as Newt huffed in effort. The cucumber just didn’t seem to want to go in and Grindelwald’s smile grew. When Newt took the cucumber away Grindelwald leered.

“That’s your first attempt. Try again and when you fail you shall be mine.”

Newt glared at him and poured lube over his fingers. He started with first one finger but quickly made it two. Percival watched mesmerised how he stretched so beautifully, the third finger pushed tight against the other two at first. He was embarrassed to find that he wasn’t entirely unaffected by the sight while Newt seemed completely soft. The sound of more lube being poured drew Percival back to the present and he watched as Newt lined the cucumber up again. Behind him Grindelwald breathed heavily and leaned to get a better look. After a small amount of fumbling the cucumber was lined up and Newt breathed out as he bore down around the tip. His breath hitched as the vegetable breached him. Grindelwald let out a disappointed sigh as the rest of the cucumber was worked firmly and steadily into Newt until only a little bit of it was visible.

“Satisfied?” He asked as he circled his stretched rim lazily with a finger. Grindelwald stood and by the time he walked around the sofa the cucumber was a free vegetable again with various cleaning charms being cast on it. Without a word Grindelwald took Newt’s seat and copied his position. Percival didn’t want to think about the implications when the cucumber went in without a lot of preparation. The other big difference was Grindelwald’s cock had filled out quite nicely by the time the cucumber was lodged all the way in him. Newt smirked off to the side.

“Not bad. Are you up for a bigger challenge?”

The cucumber was whisked away with a clap and Percival made a desperate mental note never to eat a salad from Grindelwald’s kitchen ever again. Newt poured the two of them a glass of water each and watched Grindelwald. They drank and Percival looked between the two men with despair. His hopes of freedom rested on what seemed like an exhibitionist anal fiend beating a madman at a game of serious arse stuffing.

“Ready for the next round?” Newt’s voice was pleasant much like how Percival would have imagined him talking about the weather. Grindelwald nodded and Newt smiled. “Let’s spice things up a little.”

He grabbed the water bottle while maintaining eye contact with Grindelwald. A murmur of “augmenti” filled the open topped bottle up again and he smeared lube down the glass. His opponent broke their impromptu staring content first by looking at the way Newt’s hand passed over the neck of the bottle in an almost loving caress. Once satisfied with his ministrations Newt sauntered to a clear part of the wall.

“Let’s play a game.” He said his smile cold as he bent to put the bottle on the ground. It was almost pornographic the way he lowered himself down onto the neck of the bottle which pressed into him effortlessly after the cucumber. However the lower Newt pushed the wider the bottle got and he bounced a little near the widest part. Percival couldn’t see where the bottle met body but he knew the exact moment it passed into Newt’s body as the man let out a soft moan and his head tipped back. Once he was crouched over the bottle with only maybe two inches of the bottle still outside his body Newt’s head snapped up to stare at Grindelwald again.

“Don’t let it fall out and don’t spill a drop.” Without further explanation Newt stood, his cock plump with excitement. Percival’s mind stuttered when Newt executed the perfect handstand. He watched as the content of the bottle disappeared. It made no sense in Percival’s head, what he thought he was seeing couldn’t be happening. There was no way that Newt’s blissed out smile and now fully hard cock was the result of the bottle emptying into him. After what felt like the longest minutes of his life, during which Percival could admire the play of muscles Newt’s ridden up shirt had exposed, the man twisted out of his handstand and in a swift motion removed the now empty bottle.

“Remember, don’t let it fall out and don’t spill a single drop.” Newt handed the spelled clean bottle over to Grindelwald who looked a little bit awed. The bottle was filled up again with a simple spell and Grindelwald started pressing the bottle into himself. Newt sat down next to Percival, a hand rested over his stomach with a slight smile. When he turned to the captive he and Grindelwald were battling for his smile turned sweet, almost bashful. It would have been endearing if Percival hadn’t just witnessed the man take a water bottle and upend it into himself. Hands-free.

A bitten off groan had both of them looking to Grindelwald. He had succeeded in taking the bottle the same as Newt. However the handstand seemed to have gotten the better of him. No matter how he tried he couldn’t get his legs up in the air without a hand to keep the bottle pressed into him. Newt stood up with a dramatic sigh and Grindelwald shot him a filthy, hate filled look.

“Because I’m a good sport I’m going to give you a tip. Lie with your hips over the armrest of the armchair. It will elevate you enough to get gravity working in your favour but leave your hand free to keep the bottle in.” He sounded almost bored as he drawled. Grindelwald did as suggested and Percival watched the way his face twisted into a mildly horrified grimace as the water started pouring into him.

“You are a peculiar one.” Grindelwald said once he was upright again, the bottle disappearing from his hands.

“Have you ever taken an occamy egg?” Newt replied without missing a beat. The other two men balked at the idea while Newt looked at Grindelwald expectantly. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

Newt’s case opened and after a few minutes where Grindelwald held his churning stomach the eccentric Englishman appeared again, a silver egg cradled gently in his hand.

“At certain stages of gestation occamy eggs need constant heat. What better place than a human body when the parents aren’t there to take care of them?”

“Haven’t you heard of a heating charm?” Grindelwald’s eyebrows drew together and the corners of his mouth ticked downwards in a frown.

“Why waste magic when you can do it without?” Newt’s reply was cheery. “Now, are you going to play or are you going to forfeit?”

“I don’t believe you. You can’t take that, you’re just bluffing.” Grindelwald bit out and Newt smiled like he’d just been told the sweetest secret.

“As you wish.” He said and settled on the armchair. This time he knelt on the seat and faced the backrest, backside pushed out a little. “This time you have to take it and give it back without any magical assistance.”

Grindelwald gulped. Together with Percival they watched as Newt spread some lube over the egg and moved it into position. It was slow going, the egg was lightly wider than the water bottle had been but the slippery shape meant a lot more adjusting grip and shifting around. Percival found he was mesmerised by the sight. The silver egg was shiny with lubricant and slowly pushing into Newt’s puffy hole. It was impossible to not see Newt’s cock as it hung heavy and full between his legs. Percival’s attention was torn between watching the last of the egg slide in, Newt’s hole barely closing around it and watching his cock bob in pleasure as the egg disappeared. The bottom of the egg was barely visible and Newt hung his head as he panted.

“Time to get it out.” Grindelwald swallowed thickly, clearly not unaffected by the sight before them. Together they watched as Newt gripped the back of the armchair and arched his back. His muscles flexed and he moaned shamelessly as the egg stretched him a little before sliding back into his body. It happened a few times and Percival watched a string of precum drool from the tip of his cock. He was enjoying himself, Percival realised. That and he was leaving a mess on Grindelwald’s armchair which was a bit of petty aggression that Percival could happily get behind. He almost snickered at his choice of words but a pleasure filled cry from Newt drew his attention back.

The egg pressed out of Newt lewdly, his rim clung to it as it slid out into a waiting hand and was followed by a dribble of water from their earlier task which splashed onto the armchair and soaked into the cushion. He didn’t turn immediately, his head hung low between his shoulders and his cock jumped as it continued to leak. After a few moments while Newt gathered himself he pushed off the armchair with a satisfied smirk and looked at the ruined cushion he left behind.

“Oops.” He said without a hint of remorse or shame and held out the occamy egg for Grindelwald. The dark wizard took it with a disappointed frown.

“Do you forfeit?” Newt asked so sweetly but Grindelwald scoffed in his face.

“In your dreams.”

“As you wish.” Newt settled down on the clean sofa next to Percival and gestured for Grindelwald to get on with things. What followed was quite possibly the most uncomfortable period of time Percival had ever lived through. While Newt seemed to delight in shoving the egg up himself and then pushing it out in the most erotic way possible, there was nothing appealing about Grindelwald doing it. The egg slipped from his hand and only Newt’s cushioning charm saved it from a terrible fate.

“Careful.” Newt snarled and floated the egg back to Grindelwald. The huffing, puffing and groaning that followed was rather off putting in a way. Percival dared glance at Newt’s crotch and he didn’t know whether he should feel relief at seeing him flaccid. Unfortunately Newt caught his not quite surreptitious glance and smirked but didn’t say a word. A small triumphant cry from Grindelwald signalled that he had finally managed to nestle the egg in himself.

“Well done. Now give it back. Push the egg out Gellert.” Newt purred. If Percival had thought Grindelwald taking the egg was bad, it was nothing compared to getting it back out. The moans turned into frustrated cries, groans and a white fisted grip on the armchair.

“Let gravity help you again. Crouch rather than kneel.” Newt instructed.

“I didn’t think you’d want to help me.” Gellert bit out but did as told.

“I don’t and I couldn’t care less about you. However I want my egg back in one piece.”

“Pervert.” Gellert ground out and bore down again while Newt chuckled. The egg slid out a little, a silver gleam in the low light before Grindelwald let out a cry and it disappeared back into his body and he panted heavily. Sweat made his shirt cling to his back and he dropped his head with a frustrated growl.

“Deep breaths. Push on your exhale.”

It took a few attempts which Newt graciously ignored much to Percival’s displeasure. It was his life they were playing for and Newt willingly ignored his advantage in favour of keeping one egg safe. A spiteful part of him suddenly wished that Grindelwald would win the contest.

With what sounded like a groan ripped from Grindelwald’s throat the egg finally popped out and the man was left gulping in breaths while water dribbled form his loose hole as Newt cleaned the egg before touching it.

“Oh.” Was all Grindelwald said in the end, eyes slightly glazed and slack jawed.

“Now you understand.” Newt smiled and cradled the egg close.

“I think I do. What’s next?”

“You insatiable slut.” Newt’s voice was fond despite his words. “Last challenge coming up. If you match me in this too then I’m afraid you’ve won.”

Percival wanted to protest, he didn’t want Newt giving up on him so quickly. It wasn’t fair. Despite his momentary insanity in hoping Grindelwald would win, Percival wasn’t actually that far down the road of lunacy to actually desire that. However Newt disappeared down into his case once more. After what sounded like a battle stuffed in cotton wool what looked like a swirling horn emerged from the case followed by Newt. It didn’t just look like a horn, it was a horn.

“Courtesy of some erumpent poachers. Whoever can take it deeper wins this round. If it’s a tie you win by default.” Newt said to Grindelwald.

“Deal.” The fool nodded eagerly and Newt picked up his bottle of lubricant. The first drop on the horn sizzled a little.

“Nothing like a bit of temperature play to spice things up.” Newt upended the rest of his bottle onto the horn and slathered it up thoroughly. Carelessly he threw the empty bottle towards the table and began to gingerly lower himself down over the horn. Both Percival and Grindelwald watched him push down over the curve of the horn, taking it deeper. His face was slack with pleasure, small hums of delight vibrated through the air whenever a swirl of the horn pulsed through the tip. In no time his cock was hard once again and precum trickled down his shaft. The way Newt bounced on the horn, body tipped back slightly so his back was supported by the wall was obscene. A hand ran over his chest, buttons popping under his touch so his fingers could brush against his nipples. Grindelwald licked his lips and Percival was mesmerised too. Newt looked debauched and inviting as the horn pushed deeper into him, his cock thick and leaking while his hands ran teasingly over his chest. He looked so close to climax.

Suddenly Newt’s eyes snapped open, his hands fell away from his chest and with a sigh he pushed off the erumpent horn. A flick of his wand draw a thin line to where he’d taken it up to and Percival’s eyes bulged, it truly was a feat what Newt had achieved.

“Your turn.” Newt smiled and moved on slightly shaky legs to behind the sofa. Grindelwald spelled the horn clean and poured the rest of his own lubricant over it. His prize was within his grasp. Both Percival and Newt were going to be his if he could just take the horn as deep as Newt had. With such a tantalising objective Grindelwald was certain he was going to win.

The first touch of the horn against his hole had him gasping. Where the yellow swirled through it, it left a blazing tingle of warmth that felt wonderful. Grindelwald sank down onto the horn, keep to feel more of the sparks of heat that stirred delightedly through him. While Newt had taken his time and seemingly teased himself as he slowly rode the horn Grindelwald wasted no time. He pushed hard and fast, bouncing on the horn and he adored how the heat built more the more he moved.

“Mr. Graves.” Newt’s voice was low in Percival’s ear as he took up the same position behind the sofa Grindelwald had held earlier. “Duck.”

It took a moment for Percival to process what had been said to him and his eyes lingered on Grindelwald fucking himself on the erumpent horn. The yellow swirls had intensified and multiplied until they converged and the whole horn was alight. He saw Grindelwald’s eyes flash open in a moment of panic and Percival ducked.  
A shielding spell protected him from the worst of the explosion while Newt was hidden behind the sofa. Once the air cleared a little Percival dared look up and Newt peered up from his cover too. The erumpent horn had exploded and taken Grindelwald with it. There wasn’t much left of the man and nothing recognisable at any rate.

“Oops.” Newt still didn’t sound repentant at all as he walked through the mess to where he’s left his clothes out of the range of the blast. “I guess I won by default.”

Percival wanted to laugh but he was still tied up and gagged so he watched Newt dress himself, spelling himself clean before slipping into his clothes. Once he looked a little more presentable Newt returned to Percival with a sheepish smile. A wave of his wand freed him of both the shackles and the gag.

“Shall we get you home, Mr. Graves?” Newt asked sweetly. Percival could only nod mutely, stunned by the sudden change in the mannerisms of the man who stood in front of him. The case was in Newt’s hand, locked up securely and he offered Percival his other hand to help him up from his seat. Mutely Percival took the hand and let himself be pulled up and out into the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end? Please pat yourself of the back. Now if you want to read something else for brain bleaching then head on over to tumblr with a prompt - @ladyoftheshrimp. Please. I think I need some fluff or angst or anything else after this. Have mercy on me and prompt me.


End file.
